


新年突围计划

by NdebeleSmith



Category: 642thingstowriteabout
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:32:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24481318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NdebeleSmith/pseuds/NdebeleSmith





	新年突围计划

#

大一的时候，我们专业组织过一次新年年会，时间定在新年夜晚上八点，地点在学校里某家餐厅，要求从大一到研三的同学统统参加。晚上七点五十，我和我的舍友冯七七和杨欧尼不情不愿穿上外套迈入北方冬天的寒风之中。学校是市郊的新校区，刚刚盖好一年，四周都是农地，到了冬天的晚上，除了路上两排路灯，哪里都是暗的。我们在寒风中走路，走了大概一公里，才从学校南边的宿舍走到了北边的餐厅，期间我想象自己是小学课本里那位在南极的冰天雪地中跋涉的斯科特队长。

我们学校的食物资源可以说相当贫瘠。东西南北中部各有一个食堂，外加一个清真食堂，此外一无所有。有几个食堂的二楼开着私人承包的小餐厅，形式介于食堂与真正的饭馆之间，但大部分味道平平，无甚特别之处——举行年会的那家餐厅，挂着东南亚菜的名号，然而里面卖的东西各式各样：从东北的小鸡炖蘑菇到紫菜包饭，也许老板认为东亚南亚都可称作东南亚，又也许东南亚在老板的构想中根本不是一个地理名词，而是一个构造奇特的形容词。

当我们气喘吁吁推开餐厅门的时候，发现东南亚餐厅为了年会改成了一间不伦不类的自助餐厅。开门一张签到桌，来者一一记录自己的学号姓名，仿佛上课查勤。由于是设计类专业，年会还被特别设计了卡通形象和周边（真是多此一举），几个学姐给我们发放贴纸，嘱咐我们”待会做游戏要用到哦“，其中暗示的互动含义让我们三个不寒而栗。接下来，就是一张长条桌，上面摆放着各种菜品。

我们仔细研究一番：鱼是罐头鱼，水果盘里最受欢迎的西瓜只剩下了凄凄惨惨的几块，倒是看起来就倒牙的橙子还剩许多。各种菜品都和室内的灯光一样晦暗不明，让人看不清其真实面目。我们每人拿个盘子，捡一点罐头鱼，一只酸橙子，到饮料桌前拿一杯酸奶，走入里面的会场。会场里播放大声的英文歌曲，老师们围坐两桌，学长学姐们各自为营，台上，两个主持人正在说一些套话：又过去新的一年了，非常开心今年的新年夜大家可以一起过……

大可不必。

我和冯七七和杨欧尼同时注意到角落的一张小桌，只能坐六个人，旁边只坐了一个像是学长的男生，于是我们一齐朝角落进发。我们坐下，和那个男生形成一种奇妙的面面相觑沉默范围，最后他开口：我叫xxx，你们是……

冯七七说：我叫冯七七。

杨欧尼说：我叫杨欧欧。

我说：我叫费龙。

自我介绍之后我们重新陷入沉默。台上，第一个游戏环节已经开始，他们抓教手绘的老师玩真心话大冒险。其余的人在笑，在说话，嗡嗡嗡的谈话声和笑声像一种粘稠液体包围在我们四周，膨胀，鼓出一个巨大的泡，又在某个时刻突然爆掉，让人身上沾满一种黏乎乎的不明物质。这时，又有两个学长走了过来，坐在剩余两个空位上。其余三人之间显然熟识，于是自我介绍过程又重复一遍。男生A说：你们是大一的吗？我是大二的xxx。男生B说：我是大三的xxx。

冯七七说：我是冯七七。

杨欧尼说：我是杨欧欧。

我说：我是费龙。

此处有必要解释为什么冯七七是冯七七，我是我，而杨欧尼是杨欧欧。杨欧欧是杨欧尼的本名，她的名字被赐予得相当随便，工厂主杨爸爸在杨欧尼出生那年进口了一批欧洲产的机器设备，工厂产量大增，那一年杨爸爸常常挂在口头的一句话是「还是欧洲设备好」，后来，他对欧洲的热爱蔓延到了女儿身上，于是杨欧尼被赐名杨欧欧。

而她被称作欧尼是在遇到我和冯七七之后——因为她的外貌带有强烈的、黑社会老大女人的不良气质，我们都觉得应该尊称她一声大哥，但是杨大哥这个名字过分粗犷，我和冯七七这种做作女孩认为我们要有软乎乎的称呼法，于是我们喊她欧尼酱。后来我们把欧尼酱简称为了欧尼。称呼的简化造成意义上的更迭，后来杨欧尼从日本大哥逐步变成了韩国姐姐，或许是title在潜意识里对她的改变。

之后我们开始各自矜持地吃食物。鱼太咸，橙子果然倒牙，酸奶被放置太久，失去冰冰凉的精髓。但是免费食物不吃白不吃，于是我们又去拿一次东西。令人讶异的是，短短二十分钟内菜色竟然更新了不少，我们吃到了小的不像话的虾，白玉豆腐还有茄盒。吃饱喝足以后我们返回座位，主持人已经开始找人做游戏了。每隔十几秒钟，学长学姐的桌子上就会突然爆发掌声和喝彩声，这种声音让我们三个的不适感越来越强烈，最终，冯七七在手机上问我们：

要不要溜走啊？

我们环顾四周。如果会场是一个象棋盘，我们就是被困在最角落的车。我们身边充斥满满当当人群，要穿越一整个会场才能溜到门口。我试探性起身走几步，快走出会场的时候我们的班长大声招呼我：费龙干嘛去呀，来来来快做游戏了！

台上的主持人敏锐注意到我，于是旁敲侧击：大家待会都要一起互动的哟，进门发给大家的贴纸待会是分组的哟。

我露出牵强笑容：我，那个，班长，我去拿杯喝的。

旁边一个同学面带单纯笑容问我：拿饮料还要带外套吗？

草。

我喝掉第二杯酸奶的时候，杨欧尼开始在座位上左右扭动，她在手机上发消息：我们要不光明正大走出去吧，就是不爱和你们年会怎么滴！

冯七七：不太好吧。

我：不太好吧。

杨欧尼：确实不太好。

又过了五分钟，主持人叫到：冯七七同学在吗？抽到你了哟。

冯七七脸色瞬间凝固，她迈着两条仙鹤腿，缓慢地、宛如赴死一般走上了舞台，主持人笑眯眯地拿出题卡，要她回答关于X姓老师的一百问。

兔死狐悲，物伤其类。

我和杨欧尼对视一眼，各自用眼神确定了要逃跑的信念。

我们把外套仔仔细细地叠好，站起身来，把衣服背在身后，尽可能贴着墙面缓慢移动，当我们又一次穿越过爱管闲事的班长与同学桌边时，我一手拿出手机对台上冯七七拍照，并且不必要地和班长讪笑：嘿嘿，我来给舍友拍个照。

杨欧尼在我的掩护下成功穿越敌区，走向餐厅门口。

班长和我说：你舍友个子好高啊，她有多高？一米八吗？

我说：没有没有，一米七八，一米七八。语气仿佛一个和媒人辩解女儿不会太高的保守母亲。

在班长注视台上无聊游戏的瞬间，我收起手机，飞快走向餐厅门口。十来步的距离，我出了一身汗。

杨欧尼在门口等我。

我们走到服务台边，会场里的人看不到的角落，拼命给冯七七发消息：

我们在门口，快出来！贴着墙走！

过了五分钟，在一阵哄笑声后又过了漫长的几十秒，冯七七的仙鹤腿出现在服务台边。

跑。

我们交换眼神。

我率先推开餐厅的门，夜风凛冽地吹过来，我们走出餐厅，飞也似地跑下楼梯，顺着来时的路跑下去。新年前夜，学校的路上几乎一个人也没有，路灯一盏接一盏，像接连不断的星星。我们跑过一盏又一盏星星，忽然都开始莫名其妙地大笑，一边笑一边跑。我和杨欧尼的外套都没有拉住，衣服顺着肩膀滑下来，冷风灌一胸口。冯七七衣装整齐，连围巾都围得一丝不苟，跑步的时候像一只仙鹤在笨拙地跳舞。冯七七说，一边笑一边跑步，待会会打嗝。杨欧尼说是吗，然后她打了一个嗝。

我们暂作休息，在原地大笑。

杨欧尼说，新年夜，我们一起去图书馆下的咖啡店吃东西吧！我们说好！结果没有想到图书馆楼下的咖啡店因为新年早早关门，我们只好走回宿舍。

在宿舍楼下的超市，我们买了杯面，买了零食，我和杨欧尼还买了两罐啤酒。我们走回宿舍楼，半层宿舍因为同专业的人都去开年会了，显得非常寂静。我们在宿舍走廊里放肆扭来扭去，走台步，做夸张动作，无声地嘎嘎大笑，都非常快乐。之后，我们每人给自己泡一碗杯面，各自在写字台前坐下，启动电脑。我打开啤酒罐，转过身和杨欧尼干杯。

新年快乐。我说。

新年快乐！杨欧尼说。

冯七七拿着健康饮料大麦茶，相当做作地凑过来：也和我干杯也和我干杯！

于是我们又干一次杯：新年快乐！

干杯后冯七七去看红白歌会的直播，我看动画片，杨欧尼去看了脆皮鸭文学。当我们沉浸在各自的快乐天地里时，走廊里突然变得很吵闹，年会结束后的人们回来，各自谈笑着聊着节目，聊着游戏，聊着哪个学姐和哪个学长是不是有什么。杨欧尼谨慎地关掉宿舍大灯并且按下反锁按钮，果然有人来敲门，我们静悄悄假装自己不存在。于是门外一个人说：她们宿舍好像不在诶。

另一个说：那就算了。

新年夜就那么过去了。

-

后来我想起冯七七和杨欧尼的时候，还是会第一时间想起那个新年夜晚，那个在夜色中奔跑的瞬间。每当我想起的时候，我仿佛能闻到那时候的冬天的味道：一种冷冰冰的甜味，混杂杨欧尼身上衣物留香剂的味道。那个新年夜，我吃了有生以来最难吃的年菜，但是却拥有了一段相当美好的、关于逃跑的记忆片段。

我很想念她们。

END


End file.
